They Call Me Casey
by UponAtlas
Summary: "CASEY!" came a roar from the nearby vicinity. Casey winced. She probably shouldn't have written 'casey owns this' on all of the backs of Wolf's shirts. With un-washable purple ink. OC. ON HAITUS
1. Prologue

They Call Me Casey.

**SUMMARY:** "CASEY!!" came a roar from the nearby vicinity. Casey winced. She probably shouldn't have written 'casey owns this' on all of the backs of Wolf's shirts. With un-washable purple ink.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Never have & never will own Alex Rider, all rights go to Anthony Horowitz. Therefore I don't own K-Unit either. :'( tear. A tragic loss, I know.

**CLAIMER:** I DO own however - Casey Chambers and the real names of K-Unit. Basically, everything that you DON'T recognise belongs to me.

Oh! _*points finger threateningly*_ Plagiarise my hard work and I castrate your sorry ass with a blunt wooden spoon.

**WARNING:** Swearing, violence, possible torture, etcetera, etcetera. I apologise now; I'm not familiar with British vocabulary, so bear with me. Oh, and I'll be using dollars for currency all the way through.

**A/N:** Welcome to 'They Call Me Casey'. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ciao.

* * *

Part 1: The Streets.

Prologue

Her muscles screamed in agony as she pushed herself to her limits. She could hear the thundering footsteps of her pursuers, which were unlike her quiet-almost silent-ones. She darted into an alley and scaled the 12ft fence lithely. _Just two more streets. Just two more._ Finally she stopped and spun around, her blade materialising into her hand. Her pursuers, three males, slowed down, thinking that she was cornered. The middle one wore an ugly grin as they stalked closer. When they were about three metres away four people stepped out of the shadows of the alley and formed a square formation, with her in the centre. The three chasing her made to turn around but another three guys stood behind them, blocking their exit.

She stepped up with familiar ease to stand beside the guy in front of her. The leader of her pursuers glared.

"Get out of the way Carson. This isn't to do with you. Our business is with the bitch only."

Cain Carson's eyes darkened at the words. "The Prophets run these areas, Gibbon. You seem to have forgotten that your business _is_ my business."

Gibbon scowled. "What is she to you, Carson? Just give us the girl."

Cain's stance turned casual. "Now, now Casey, you know that it isn't nice to mislead people. You should have told him your name; you know how poor Gibbon's memory is."

Casey shrugged lightly, her eyes glinting dangerously. "I usually don't have to; after all, Casey Chambers isn't a name that is easily forgotten."

Gibbon froze. Shock, horror and then fear ran across his face as he recognised the girl. Casey took a step forward, tossing her blade from her left hand to her right. "It seems that I might have to jog his memory."

"Chambers? Shit. We're sorry, we didn't realise that it was you." Gibbon stepped back hastily, his hands up. "We don't want no trouble with the Prophets. We wouldn't have chased you if we had known that it was you. We'll go now."

After Gibbon and his men had fled, the six remaining guys gathered together to form a circle. Casey smiled gratefully towards Cain. "Thanks. I didn't want start anything with Gibbon that would get his boys to try and 'avenge' him."

"No need to thank me Casey. We're family. And it was a smart move. His boys would have ended up as unnecessary blood spilt, and we don't need that on our hands."

Kimberly Oxford was standing on Casey's other side, the only other female there, and she was grinning. "You sure got him to run though Case." Casey had on a small smile as she glanced at the girl. She considered Kim her family-just as she considered Cain her brother. Cain and Kim were Casey's family. And god help her, anybody that tried to mess with her family had better know how to run.

Another guy ran up to them at that moment. She eyed him before she slipped her blade back into the sheath at the small of her back. Casey didn't bother looking at him, satisfied that he wasn't a threat. No, he was just a messenger. The red headed fourteen year old watched the movement for a second before he moved forward and handed Cain a note.

Rooney had always thought that Kimberly Oxford was stunning, but she paled next to her sister. And he realised why every male on and off the streets fell in love with her. Intelligent, badass, and already a body that screamed sex, Casey Chambers lived and succeeded any infamous and famous reputation that followed in her trail.

Cain read the note silently then passed it to Casey. Her eyes narrowed as she read the note. She inclined her head slightly and instantly, the two guys on either side of Rooney had grabbed his arms in vice like grips. Casey lowered the note and raised her narrowed eyes. Rooney looked back at her with wide eyes at the sudden tension that ran around the group.

"Who gave this to you?"

"I-I d-don't know. A black car just pulled up on the sidewalk beside me and some guy in a suit got out. He gave me the note and told me to give it to you and Cain."

"What did he say? _Exactly_. I want to know even the pauses."

Rooney blinked nervously. "He stopped me and said 'Rooney Stuckey. Take this note-give it to Cain Carson and Casey Chambers. Do not open it. I will know if you do, and if you don't give this to them. Here is your payment.' Then he gave me three hundred dollars and got back into his car and it drove off."

"How did he know your name?"

"I don't know. I swear I don't anything else!"

Casey nodded. "I believe you. Where's the money? Jai. Bradley."

Rooney protested when the two guys holding him frisked him down, quickly locating and pulling out the money. "Wait! Guys, please, I earnt that money fair and square! I need it to buy clothes for the coming winter."

Casey flicked through the bills, before pulling off a hundred and pressing it into Rooney's hand. The rest she folded up and slipped into her pocket. "This is how much you earnt. The rest is a punishment for bringing unsigned, possibly dangerous, notes to the CSC. If you need clothes, go to any store in the area of the Prophets. Just tell them that Casey sent you."

She turned her back on him to face Cain. Rooney nodded quickly, eager to get out of there. Casey turned her head to look at him once more. "Oh, and Rooney, abuse that privilege and I'll hunt you down."

Jai and Bradley let him go and he scrambled to leave the alley before anyone could call him back. Anyone who was anyone knew that Casey meant every threat that she uttered. And Casey's street crew, the CSC, weren't forgiving. Casey looked at the note again before her eyes met Cain's.

"I'm going."

* * *

Casey stood just outside the Royal & General Bank. The glass doors were clean; clean to the extent that it almost hurt to look at it. Too pristine, too meticulous-she didn't like it-and she hadn't even stepped inside yet. She stood straighter, and feeling the comfortable, familiar handle of her blade in the small of her back, she walked in. The inside was just as clean as the doors themselves, the marble floor polished till you could see every thing on your face in the reflection, down to the last flaw.

She didn't like it.

'_We'll be waiting.'_

True to the written words, there were two men standing beside a row of elevators, staring straight at her. She walked sedately towards them, her eyes catching every exit, every possible escape route. Nothing hinted towards danger, but anything could turn the tables against her. And when that happened, she needed her out. She had learnt that on the streets a long time a go.

'_We'll be waiting.'_

_I don't want you going. It's too dangerous._ Cain had objected, which wasn't in his nature when it concerned her. But she still got her way. He had learnt long ago that when Casey decided something, she did it, and no one-not even Cain-could stop her. This wasn't about thrills, or a sense of adventure.

This was about the note.

Casey didn't want to be here. She was just here for the god-given ride. And anybody that tried to fuck her up…they would pay.

She could feel the note in her jeans pocket and wondered if she was walking into a trap. That would be brilliant for the police if they managed to catch the notorious co-leader of the Prophets, and leader of the CSC. Brilliant for them. Not for her. She thought again about the note.

'_We know about you Casey Chambers. We have monitored you since you were a child. We know about the shooting. We know about the cover-ups. We know why you left foster care.'_

The shooting. No one knew about the shooting but Cain. And Cain would rather die a thousand painful deaths than sell her secrets for a little cash on the streets. This was Cain they were talking about-the guy had been her family for too long. The thought to sell her out wouldn't even cross his mind.

The shooting resembled her past-her past revealed where she came from. Nobody knew where she came from and she was going to keep it that way.

'_We know about your parents. What they did for a living, why they died-and who killed them.'_

And who killed them.

This was what it was truly about.

Casey stepped into the elevator, noting that they chose to stand on either side of her. For protection-or entrapment. She glanced at the little screen when the elevator stopped. They were on floor fifteen. There were a total of twenty-three, excluding the three sub-ground levels. Casey memorised all this quickly. It was for her out. No point escaping if she couldn't even get to the right floor to leave the damn building. She was behind one of the men, the other following behind her as they walked to wherever their destination was. Neither of them had spoken a word and Casey wasn't willing to break the silence. Not yet. She was content to wait it out. They walked past bland looking cubicles and doors with name plaques on them. Nothing suggested mafia-_everything_ suggested government. And that was what worried her. Casey frowned, a tiny movement of her lips, the only emotion that she had shown since walking into the Royal & General bank.

Bank. If that was what it actually was. She didn't believe it for a second.

The two men stationed themselves on either side of the door, giving no indication of leaving or even if this was where her stop was. She didn't expect them to. Casey pressed the palm of her hand against the knob and pushed the door open. She didn't bother with knocking.

She never did.

There was a man and a woman inside the office, both dressed in office attire. They both wore expressionless masks, but she saw the flicker of irritation in the man's eyes at her entrance. Casey remembered the plaque outside the office door. Alan Blunt. The office was drab, bled of all colour; the only things that weren't were the red armchairs. She didn't doubt that someone had tried. The man inclined his head at her.

"We've been expecting you Miss Chambers. Have a seat."

She assessed for any danger as she walked towards the plush armchairs, and seeing none, she sat down. She still didn't speak. There was nothing that she wanted to say. The lady cleared her throat, opening her mouth to speak. The smell of peppermints floated towards Casey as she did.

"Hello Casey. Thank you for coming."

Casey's eyes flickered in irritation, much like the man's had earlier. "I didn't do it for you."

The woman cleared her throat again. "Thank you anyway. My name is Tulip Jones, and this is Alan Blunt. We are the co-deputy and deputy of MI6. And we need you."

"What makes you think that a few big words and names thrown around will make me fall to my knees for you?"

"You don't believe us." Jones said simply. Casey could have rolled her eyes. What a blatantly obvious statement. Jones placed a badge on the table and slid it over to her. Casey knew better than to pick it up. Fingerprints were something that the government didn't have of her. She wasn't going to change that. She observed the badge carefully. The ID read Tulip Jones, Co-Deputy, MI6.

"Badges can be faked."

There was a glint of respect in Jones' eyes when she realised that Casey had no intention of laying a finger on the ID.

"Yes they can." Jones agreed. "But we have no intention, nor need, to lie to you."

Casey's eyes flickered again, this time with caution, but they were the only signs of emotion. Jones pretended that she didn't notice and placed another mint into her mouth. Casey finally deigned herself to speak.

"I don't work for no one. _Especially_ government."

"You will work for us." Blunt said calmly.

These-'MI6'-people symbolised everything that she despised. She didn't like the government.

She hated orders.

Blunt and Jones watched as Casey's dark blue eyes darkened. "Is that an _order_?" She said quietly, menacingly.

"I have a problem with authority. And I hate orders. Just because you can afford to sit there in your fancy suits does not mean that you can force me to do your bidding."

She stood up, her eyes never leaving Blunt's, daring him to challenge her on it. She didn't get her reputation from nothing. Her hands were itching for her blade but she didn't move. He didn't say a word until she turned around to leave.

"We need you-because you have nothing left to lose."

She paused, her hand on the doorknob. "I will never leave the Prophets. And if I have nothing left to lose, then I have no reason to do what you want."

"You should have thought about that before you came to me."

She opened the door and strode out. She didn't worry about fingerprints on the knob; she had made sure that her jacket sleeve wiped off any forensic evidence in the few seconds that it took her to open and walk through the door. Three steps away from the office, her two escorts resumed their previous positions and lead her purposely towards the lifts. Upon reaching the ground floor, Casey strode out of the lift first, eager to get away from this…place. As she walked out of the Royal & General bank, she thought about what Blunt had said softly, barely reaching her sharp ears, just as she walked out.

'_You'll be back.'_

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think?


	2. Chapter 1

They Call Me Casey.

**SUMMARY:** "CASEY!!" came a roar from the nearby vicinity. Casey winced. She probably shouldn't have written 'casey owns this' on all of the backs of Wolf's shirts. With un-washable purple ink.

* * *

Chapter 1

'_We need you.'_

Casey pounded at the punching bag angrily as she thought, for the fourth time in an hour, about the meeting with the so called 'MI6 deputies'. She had relayed the entire meeting to Cain and he had agreed with her. There was something wrong with the whole scenario.

'_We need you.'_

Jones' words echoed in her mind. Casey didn't think that the government would really try to use her, a thirteen year old street urchin that co-led the worst gang to have ever graced the streets of England, for anything. To start with, she was under aged for fucks sake! But then, she had never credited the government for being moral.

It had been three weeks since the meeting; three shit weeks as she pondered fruitlessly over the happenings of that meeting. The first week had been cautious, the second had been distracted and now, the third was angry. A half hour later she was pulled away from the punching bag. Casey whirled around to give the person a piece of her mind, until she saw that it was Gray. She could never bring herself to yell at him. Gray Dacy was family and he had a spot in Casey's heart-something that didn't happen lightly-and she loved him like her own flesh and blood. Blood itself couldn't make them any closer. Gray was one of the six bosses of the CSC. She attempted a weak smile for him. Just for him.

"Hi Gray."

"You've got to stop Case. You're going to split your knuckles open." Gray admonished as he guided her over to the giant couch in the room.

Casey sighed as she ran a sore hand through her hair. "I just-I was thinking about the meeting."

He massaged her sore fists as she leant into him. Gray looked her in the eyes, serious. "We all are."

"I don't-I just wish that I knew what the fuck they were trying to say. You know? I just want to know what they fuck they want with me."

"I just want to know who killed them." Casey muttered quietly-so quietly that Gray had to strain his ears to hear. Gray hugged her to his side gently.

"I know, Casey, I know. And I'm sorry that I can't do more for you."

She hugged him back. "I'm-"

"No. No, Casey, no! Don't do this. Don't throw yourself into danger just for the sake of _knowing_. It's not worth it. It'll kill us all if something happens to you. It'll kill _me_." Gray said suddenly, almost explosively, standing up.

"I never finished." Casey said icily, standing up as well. Gray ignored her tone. They both knew there was no real venom behind it.

"I don't care! I know you Case. I know you well enough to know what you've decided." He shot back quickly before she could say more.

Casey scowled. "I have to do this. Come hell or high water, you're not going to change my mind Gray."

"What about Cain? What are you going to say to him?" Gray asked suddenly, angling towards another point.

"Cain doesn't need to know." Casey sighed. "Not yet. Hell, even I don't know. I'm just here for the ride, Gray; I don't know how it's going to end."

A pair of arms suddenly snaked around her middle. "Every time I hear you sprout that philosophy shit, I know something bad is going to happen."

Ahh, yes. Bradley Sullivan. How could she ever forget about Bradley Sullivan? Bradley was another one of the six bosses of the CSC. Sometimes Casey suspected that he and Gray purposely tag-teamed her so that she wouldn't go and do half the dangerous shit that she got herself into. But it never worked-so she never asked.

"No faith in me, Bradley, I'm hurt." She looked up and saw that he was grinning. Casey rolled her eyes and waited for Cain to get her out of the situation. He was always reliable to come and save her.

"Hey! Get your arms off my girl, Bradley."

And there it was.

"You two are family. So unless you have some kind of weird incest going on, I'm allowed to be here." Bradley replied jokingly as Cain walked over.

Casey twisted out of his hold and smacked him on the arm. "That is disgusting."

"Agreed." Gray said as he resumed sitting on the couch.

Cain pulled her into his arms. She leant back onto him as his hands played with hers. Casey simply basked in the content feeling that being in Cain's arms always bought for a moment. As soon as she trapped his hands between her own, he knew what she wanted.

"Sullivan. Dacy. Go help Kimberly work inventory." Cain all but barked; he was all business immediately.

Bradley jogged off briskly to go help Kim, but Gray was more relaxed as he stood up and walked sedately after him.

"Gray." Cain said. Gray paused and turned his head back towards Cain. They shared a long look before Gray nodded and continued to walk after Bradley's retreating form. Cain pushed her onto the couch and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?"

Casey was silent for a moment before she met Cain's eyes and sighed. She knew now what angle Gray had been going for. Guilt. "I'm going. I wasn't going to tell you until I needed to, but-Gray's right, you deserved to know. We're family, family don't-I shouldn't have thought about leaving you out of the loop like that. I'm sorry."

"I just-I didn't want you to have to worry about taking care of me like you always do."

"I get why you didn't want to tell me-I get that, I really do-and I respect that. Casey, you're family. I'll never force you into anything, you know that. And no matter what shit you manage to get your ass thrown into, you know that you can always count on me to be there to bail you out."

Casey smiled her first genuine smile of the day. She would never admit it to anyone, but she loved knowing that Cain cared about her that deeply.

"So you're not mad?"

"At you, Casey? Never." Cain gave her a soft smile. "Go do your thing Case. I'll be waiting here for you to come back, no matter how long that is."

Casey hugged him hard. Cain was family-and Cain always knew the right thing to say. She took a deep breath before standing up.

It was time.

* * *

She was back outside the Royal & General bank. Bank her ass. Her sharp eyes took in the three security cameras again. She was willing to bet that as soon as she stepped inside the bank she would be getting another escort. With that thought in mind, she stepped inside.

Almost immediately, a man stood up from an armchair and stared directly at her. She followed him to the lifts and got in, watching as he pressed the button for floor fifteen. Casey was escorted from the elevator to Alan Blunt's office. She remembered Blunt's words.

'_You'll be back.'_

_It seems he was right_, she thought grimly. Casey pushed open the door without knocking. She never bothered. Blunt was sitting at his desk and Jones was at the left side of said desk. She didn't wait for their acknowledgment of her presence, but sat down in an armchair. She was here on business.

"Miss Chambers." Blunt greeted her.

Casey stared at the man. The man's skin was a sallow, grey pallor that reminded her of dead people. What the fuck did this man do all day? Had he not heard of vitamin D? Good god.

"I want answers. You be honest with me and in return, I'm willing to do your dirty work."

"Just work, Casey." Jones corrected. "There is nothing dirty about it."

Sure, and she had three arms and a loving blood family. Bullshit, nothing was ever as clear cut as people said.

Blunt nodded. "What do you wish to know?"

Casey thought about it. "What makes me so special? And I don't want that 'you have nothing left to lose' bullshit. I want a proper answer."

"In truth, Miss Chambers, that is partially the answer. You are an orphan, which allows you to work for us without any complications, and you have skills that we value very much-skills that, if put to work correctly, can benefit us greatly."

"You mean _apart_ from the obvious benefits of breaking and entering?" Casey asked sardonically.

Blunt frowned, the first emotion that Casey had seen on him, as he waited for the next question. Casey obliged. "Educate me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that there's a law that makes it pretty damn fucking _illegal_ to hire anyone under aged. And here I'm working under the assumption that I _will_ be paid for my efforts, because I'm sure that I won't be doing simple sweeping and cleaning."

Jones took over from there, upon seeing the expression on Blunt's face. "There is such a law. But there are special cases-you are a special case. And with circumstances such as yours, we can bend the law."

Casey didn't miss the way Jones didn't respond to her statement concerning any future salaries that she might be earning.

"I wouldn't _have_ 'circumstances such as mine' if you had thought to leave me alone to begin with." Casey said bitterly. "Tell me about these 'skills' that I seem to possess."

"For one, you have all the skills that we would need you to have. You are stealthy, you are an excellent fighter, you can pick locks and pockets, use most guns, adapt to any situation, and you pick up things that nobody else would. For example, you found the cameras and you figured out the area that they covered, and then you stood outside of that area until you were ready to reveal yourself."

Casey nodded silently as she digested the information, not bothering to ask as to how they knew-she knew that there was a guard posted as a simple wanderer on that street, she had noticed him a few times-before looking at Jones to continue.

"And foremost, you've grown up on the streets of England."

"Don't you mean slums?" Casey muttered. Jones ignored her.

"-therefore you know the rules of the street. You can act, speak and think like they do while you also have the ability to blend in with the other crowds. You know how everything works because you're already on the inside."

Casey shot her a look of pure disgust. "If you think that by agreeing to my terms, you'll get me to rat out the secrets of the streets, and the secrets of the gangs, than you're wasting your time."

Jones held out her hands in peace. "That is also one of your attributes-you are loyal, even if you are set to gain more if you were not. Also, I did not mean it like that. I simply mean that when faced with an underworld criminal or terrorist, you will do greatly because you know how to speak like they speak, think like they think, and act that they act. _That_ will save your life."

"But you still think that I'm an idiot. You think that I won't notice how you said, not _if_, but _when_. Don't play me for a fool. I don't appreciate it."

Casey paused before she asked her next question. "What do you know about my parents?"

"Your mother and father had simple desk jobs here. Their offices have not been touched since their deaths. If you wish to see them-"

"No." Casey said shortly, before Jones could finish. "What do you really want with me?"

"As I have said, we want you to work for us."

"And who is 'us'?"

"We are MI6, the British government's military intelligence branch."

"What do you exactly want me to work _as_?"

Jones paused, and it wasn't until the silence began to grate on Casey's nerves that she replied.

"A spy."

* * *

**A/N:** ooh suspense. Lol. You've now met some of the Prophets.

**Character summary:**

**Cain Carson** – Casey's surrogate brother, whom she considers family, as emphasised throughout the entire beginning of this chapter.

**Kimberly Oxford** – Kim is the only other girl in the gang, and Casey considers her family.

**Gray Dacy** – Once again, Casey considers him family.

**Bradley Sullivan** – Not much to say about him, it's pretty straight forward in the chapter.

**Gibbon** – He is leader of a rival, smaller gang.

**Rooney Stuckey** – He was just a messenger, but you never know-he may get an upgrade in the story. ;)

I think that's about all the new characters so far. I'll keep a character summary for every new character until they become more familiar so that no one gets confused.

Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Hope you enjoyed. Ciao.


	3. Chapter 2

They Call Me Casey.

**SUMMARY:** "CASEY!!" came a roar from the nearby vicinity. Casey winced. She probably shouldn't have written 'casey owns this' on all of the backs of Wolf's shirts. With un-washable purple ink.

* * *

"_What do you exactly want me to work _as_?"_

_Jones paused, and it wasn't until the silence began to grate on Casey's nerves that she replied._

"_A spy."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

_You've got to be kidding me_, Casey thought.

She scrutinised Blunt and Jones carefully. Neither of them looked like they were taking the mickey out of her, frankly she didn't know if Blunt _could_, and both looked totally serious, but she knew that it wasn't always that simple. And really, a _spy_?

"You want me to be a spy." Casey said slowly. Blunt nodded.

"Yes."

"As in James Bond, double-oh-seven shit."

"It won't be as cinematic as that I'm sure, but yes, you will be a spy."

Casey narrowed her eyes. "There you go again. It's never, _if_ or _maybe_-instead it's always _when_ or _you_ _will_. Watch your words carefully. Anything that sounds like an order and I'm leaving-I _don't_ take orders."

"And what makes you think that I'm willing to put my life on the line for you?"

Blunt and Jones were quiet, unable to answer, until there was a loud blaring beep. An alarm. Blunt stood up immediately and Jones ushered her out of the office. Blunt strode off without a word as Jones locked the door behind her.

"We will be back shortly to continue this. Stay here."

Casey noticed that Jones was looking at her watch nervously and a plan started to take form in her head. "Sure. Hey, what else is on this floor?"

"Just the laboratory, archives and weapons rooms." Jones told her distractedly. "Now remember-"

"Stay here. Gotcha." Jones nodded and walked off quickly to the lifts. Casey stood, leaning against the wall, watching her and as soon as she was out of sight, walked the other way. She dismissed the feeling in her stomach for nerves and kept walking. Lab, archives and weapons.

Archives and weapons.

Casey walked, her footsteps making no sound, until she spotted a door what said 'weapons-authorised personal only'. She shrugged, since when had she ever listened to signs on doors. Exactly, never. Casey pushed open the door, surprised that it was unlocked, and her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

_Damn_, it was like a dream come true.

Weapons lined every possible space, but the section that caught her eye the most were the blades. She eyed them reverently, before she spotted a blade about eight inches long, with a diamond-tip end. It was weighted just right; the weight of both ends complementing each other perfectly and the blade itself was made of pure, deathly sharp titanium. She would bet anything she had that it would be deadly in her hands. She slipped her fingers along the handle slowly, already in love with the new blade, before she pulled out her old blade and sheathed the new one. _Dangerous shit to be lying around_, Casey thought mockingly. Her old blade was her best, but she was willing to lose it if it meant that she could walk out of here with her newest beauty.

After slipping her normal blade into the back waistband of her jeans and pulling her shirt over to hide it, she left the weapons room and closed the door behind her silently. She walked down the hall, keeping to the sides to avoid any cameras. She walked until she saw a room that said 'archives'.

This was what she was here for.

Information.

It was only ever information.

And she was going to get it, come hell or high water.

Casey easily picked the lock on the door with her blade, swinging the door open to see row upon row of boxes on the shelves. She frowned, before she opened a box and saw the files inside it. She paused as she thought about what she would do, before she made her decision, slipping down to aisle C. She scanned the boxes until she saw one that made her heart stop for a moment.

_RECORDS: Chambers family. Drew Chambers. Amy Chambers. Offspring: Casey Chambers._

Her father Drew Chambers, her mother Amy Chambers.

Her parents.

Her heart struggled to beat as she stared at the names of her parents.

She opened the box and saw three folders inside it. There were two mostly filled ones and one that looked to be bursting. She pulled out Drew Chambers' files and scanned through it briefly; there was no time for her to read it all. She took the first sheet from each file, nearly unable to continue moving when she spotted her name on the thickest one, the one that looked first to burst. Slipping the folded sheets into her pocket, she replaced the box and slipped out of the archives room. She made her way back to Blunt's office quickly, making sure that she wasn't spotted by any surveillance equipment. She was suspicious about the lack of people in the so-called government building, but again dismissed the feeling. She didn't know anything about MI6; perhaps the deputy and co-deputy of MI6 didn't want anyone else to be on the same floor as them, which made little sense to Casey. But then again, she didn't have much knowledge on what someone of their stature would or would not do concerning an entire office floor.

The sheets that she had slipped from the files each held a photo and personal details, along with a brief summary of skills and missions.

Missions.

It seems that Blunt and Jones hadn't been completely honest with her.

Her parents had been spies.

Casey's jaw tightened in anger at the thought. Her parents, her fucking _dead_ parents were spies and even though they wanted her to become the exact same thing, they couldn't even give her the fucking truth! The anger made her want to throw her knife into the nearest wall, but she forced herself to calm down. It was only when she had calmed down and was thinking properly again that she noticed a door. Correction, two doors.

Drew Chambers.

Amy Chambers.

Her parent's offices.

Despite her earlier dismissal, Casey found herself trailing over to the doors and trying them. Her mother's office was the only one unlocked.

So that was the one that she walked into. She would not break into her father's office; he deserved her respect and he would get it.

The office was neat and tidy, the desk empty except for a framed photo, with a red sofa sitting innocently to one side. Casey looked at the photo and felt a pain in her chest when she recognised herself and her parents. She was about five and in her father's arms as her mother stood by with an arm around her taller husband. The three of them were smiling widely at the camera.

Were.

Her parents would smile no more from where they lay six feet under.

The photo made her determined to get into her father's office, but his door was locked and the lock on it was nothing that she had ever seen before so even if she wanted to she couldn't simply pick the lock like the archives room.

She glanced out the window and noticed the flag pole coming out of the brick wall outside the building. She hesitated before crossing the room and opening the window wide, stepping onto the small balcony. The flag pole came out of the wall just a few feet away, and a few feet further from that was the window to Drew Chambers' office. Casey spared the fifteen floor drop to the ground a single look before she launched herself out onto the flagpole. She felt like time slowed as she flew over the two feet gap and landed with her fingers firmly gripping the pole. Swinging her legs to gain momentum, she threw herself from the flagpole towards the balcony outside the window of her father's office.

Landing safely, she glanced once more at the fifteen floor drop before pulling her knife out from her jeans waistband and jimmying the window's lock. With a small click, the lock gave way and she was in.

Drew Chamber's office was just like his wife's, though the small sofa he had was teal, not red. Her father had a similar photo on his desk, though she was three in that one and she was in her mother's arms instead. The photo brought a fresh wave of pain and Casey clenched her fists tightly. As soon as she recovered, she took the photograph out of the frame and walked out the door, locking it behind her. Glancing down the hall, she slipped into her mother's office and picked up the photo in there as well, putting the folded pictures into her pocket.

She left the empty frames behind.

When Casey returned to her leaning position outside Blunt's office, fifteen minutes after she had left it, it was merely minutes until he reappeared with Jones beside him. She let the air of a bored teenager surround her as she pierced them with a long suffering look.

She was led back inside the office without a word. There they sat in silence until a knock sounded on the door. It opened to reveal a large, portly man with a jolly expression who came in with a smile.

"Who's this?" She asked, her voice sounding perfectly like one of a bored teenager.

Jones looked at her. "This is Mr. Smithers, our head scientist. He's here to evaluate the damage that you did to the locks on the archives room and Drew's door and window. Also, he will be evaluating whether or not we have need to remove the flagpole from between your parent's offices."

Casey stiffened slightly before she stared back challengingly at Jones. "There won't be any damages. I'm a pro-after all, wasn't that was one of my 'talents'? And those offices belonged to my parents. I had every right to remove the photographs of me from inside them."

"Perfectly. Just, perhaps, not every right to remove the eight inch titanium knife from the weapons room." Smithers said with a wry smile.

"The door was unlocked." Casey said with a shrug.

"Yes, that tends to happen a lot around you, doesn't it?" Jones asked with neutral look.

Casey smirked. "You didn't completely hold out your end of the deal anyway. You didn't tell me that my parents worked for you as spies. I had to find that out myself by breaking into your archives room. Think of it as a compromise."

Then she looked directly at Blunt.

"I'm in. Give me three months to tie up loose ends, then I'll be here."

Blunt nodded. "Of course."

Casey nodded curtly before standing up and pulling open the door. Her voice filtered back in as the door swung shut.

"And I'm keeping the blade. Think of it as…a welcoming gift."

The inside of Blunt's office was silent, bar for Smithers' large smile.

"I think I'm going to like catering for this girl."

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it, chapter 2. Yes, I do realise that I took the flagpole move from Stormbreaker. But as this is a FANDOM, I'm allowed to do that because I put in the disclaimer. So NO flames over the move.

Also, please review, it's frustrating to get a mailbox full of 'story alerts' and 'favourite story alerts' but no actual reviews. I don't know if you guys know this, but those reviews let me know if things are actually flowing with the story and it motivates me quite a lot. *nudge, nudge*

Rant over, what do you think?

OH! And a major kudos to **Messing A. Round**, who has sent me a lengthy review for every chapter. You rock my world. :)

Hope you enjoyed. Ciao.


End file.
